dungeonkeeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Rooms
Rooms are the basis for successful dungeon management as they attract creatures and serve some special purposes. Dungeon Keeper Pre-existing rooms * * Buildable rooms * Barracks * Bridge * Graveyard * Guard Post * Hatchery * Lair * Library * Prison * Scavenger Room * Temple * Torture Chamber * Training Room * Treasure Room * Workshop Room efficiency See also Room Flags#Efficiency Room efficiency is a concept unique to DK1 (in DK2 it is represented by the number of widgets only, as described below). A room's efficiency determines both its speed and capacity. An efficient for example can train many units at the same time, and trains them a lot faster than an inefficient Training Room would. Efficiency rewards building rooms in confined, walled spaces instead of open planned dungeons. The increased walking distance the walls cause between different rooms is more than made up for by the reduced sizes of the needed rooms and increased work speed the efficiency provides. Room tiles of a different type, Dirt Path, Claimed Path, Water, and Lava provide no efficiency. Earth, Impenetrable Rock, Gold seams, and Gem seams provide low efficiency. Room tiles of the same type, Reinforced Walls (assuming they belong to the same player as the room), and doors provide high efficiency. As such a room of any size (unless it's too rectangular) filled with tiles of a single type surrounded only by Reinforced Walls and doors will always be at 100% efficiency. Having larger rooms can tolerate more border tiles with low or no efficiency. Some rooms require at least a 3x3 section to be of practical use (so they can contain a needed widget). The official strategy guide claims that square shapes are more efficient than irregular shapes.Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 107. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. s and s also provide high efficiency to neighboring tiles. This makes it unwise to use doors for room efficiency as they sell for more gold than Guard Post tiles. In fact, the most efficient dungeon would be one without any internal walls and just Guard Posts separating the rooms. In later versions of KeeperFX this is not the case since Bridges and Guard Posts no longer provide efficiency to neighboring rooms. Stats Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 106. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. Gallery File:Cross.png|Prototype icon for selling stuff. Dungeon Keeper Rooms Panel prototype.png|A prototype Rooms Panel. Dungeon Keeper Rooms Panel prototype 2.png|Another, later prototype Rooms Panel (low res). The Workshop and Guard Post have swapped positions. Dungeon Keeper Rooms Panel prototype 3.png|A later still prototype Rooms Panel (high res). Dungeon Keeper 2 Pre-existing rooms * Dungeon Heart - the main room of Your dungeon. Once destroyed puts You to rest. * Hero Gate - the great gate heroes from the surface get to the dungeon through. While You can't create one You can destroy one claiming all the 12 tiles of the surrounding terrain. * Mercenary Portal - the portal hero mercenaries come from. Used only in skirmish and network games. * Portal - the room the attracted creatures come and leave through. Buildable rooms * Lair - the place to rest for creatures. * Hatchery - the source of food for creatures. * Library - here comes all the spell research; spell books and artefacts stored here too. * Training Room - place to train creatures up to level 4. * Treasury - gold storage. * Workshop - the workers manufacture traps and doors here. * Casino - the gambling place used either for getting the creatures happy or for taking back their earnings. * Guard Room - the room where the creatures watch the area for upcoming enemies. * Wooden Bridge - the mean of connecting Your territories across the water. Can be built upon the lava but ends up burning out; useful to claim disconnected territories, to speed up water traversal and to collect bodies. * Prison - keeps captives. * Torture Chamber - either forces captives to share some map information or turns them into keepers servants. * Stone Bridge - the lava-proof bridge. * Graveyard - corpse storage and Vampire generator. * Combat Pit - place to make creatures fight each other gaining the level up to 8. * Unholy Temple - the most direct contact to gods. Rooms usability Some rooms are only useful when contain widgets. Typically those widgets are placed in the inner part of the room spaced with one tile from the border (E.g. the 5x4 room will have 12 widgets occupying the inner 4x3 area of the room). Such widgets re found in Library (shelves), Training Room (dummies), Workshop (utilities), Casino (gambling utilities), Prison (the fenced area), Torture Chamber (torture utilities), Graveyard (graves), Combat Pit (pit) and Unholy Temple (liquid). Some rooms may also contain additional walled widgets. Those are placed on walls and stone between two unused wall spaces in line (E.g. the 7 narrow tiles of wall would contain up to 3 widgets). Such rooms are Library, Training Room, Workshop, Casino and Torture Chamber. The Unholy Temple and Graveyard both have additional nested widgets that are placed by the same rules inside the primary widgets of the room (one per room) (E.g. in 5x5 temple the liquid will cover central 3x3 area with hand appearing in the center of it). Several rooms have pseudo widgets: hatches in Hatchery, tables in Guard Room and different walled pseudo widgets in every room except bridges. Those rooms as well as Lair, Treasury and bridges are functional regardless of their shape. Stats Dungeon Keeper 2 : Prima's Official Strategy Guide. p. 77. Rocklin, CA: Prima Games. 1999. ISBN 978-0-7615-1805-1. References